The Time Turner
by ellieo
Summary: When raiding Filch's office, the Marauder's and Lily find a Time Turner. They are thrown into the future. They meet their future selves or lack thereof in James and Lily's case and Ron, Hermione and Harry..... Please R
1. Back to the Future

**Time turner.**

**A/N: ok, this is my 5th fanfic, I think it's my 5th; I dunno. i reposted this chapter due to some problems with the dates. (thanks to Britney Lauren.)**

**Disclaimer: sobs none of it is mine. It's other people's toys that I am playing **

**with. (In other words, it belongs to J.K Rowling and I am toying with the characters lives of her characters.)

* * *

**

**15th of December 1978**

"Evans, will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked Lily eagerly

Her response: a glare.

" I love Lily, and she will go out with me one day!" James stated

The Marauders were going back to their dormitory after a particularly boring lesson of Charms.

"Seriously James, you've got to get over her, you have a school of hot girls who would do anything to go out with you. Take advantage of that." Sirius told him

"No, I want Evans. Only Evans. And I will have her."

"Whatever. Hey, let's go raid Filch's office!" Sirius said. He thought the reason he wanted Lily so bad was the fact that she didn't want him, and also partly because she was pretty.

"Yeah, good idea." Remus agreed

"I don't know, what if he's there. What if we get caught?" Peter asked

"Don't be a wimp Wormtail. He won't be there. There was a flood in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Sirius said.

"Well, I'm not coming, I have to er… go and umm… do homework." He mumbled and ran off

The three marauders entered his office, and realised it wasn't an office; it was a rubbish bin. There was old parchment and rubbish everywhere.

Remus noticed Sirius pocketing a load of objects, which would probably end up being confiscated again.

"Hey look what I found!" James said excitedly as he picked up a pendant on a very long chain. "It's a time turner!"

"Excuse me; Mr. Filch I – what are you four doing in here?" Lily said as she walked through the door of Filch's office.

"Lookie, I found a time-turner Lilykins." James said

"Potter, what have I said about you calling me that."

James had a grin on his face and a look in his eye, a look that said 'I'm about to do something bad!' and with that he threw the chain over the five of them and gave the pendant a quick spin. They felt themselves spinning too, and Lily had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, the spinning stopped, and James quickly took the chain off them.

* * *

"Where are we?" Remus asked quietly

"Hogwarts; I think." Sirius answered

"We're in the future, but I'm not sure what year. Outside Dumbledore's office by the looks of it." James said excitedly.

"Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about what just happened. Wait, what if it's not Dumbledore?" Lily said worriedly

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Remus said

"What's the password?" Sirius said

"I don't know, just start saying random sweets." Remus said

"Um, Chocolate frogs?" James said

"Lemon sherbet?" Sirius said

"Orange Sherbet?" Lily said

"Lime sherbet?" Remus said

"Lime sherbet? Eww!" Sirius cried as the statue sprang to life.

They quickly ran up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office.

"May I help you?" asked a weary old wizard who was sitting behind a desk

"Dumbledore? You're so o—" Sirius went to say but stopped when he was jabbed in the ribs by James.

"James Potter? I never thought I'd see you again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry. How did the four of you get here?"

"Time-turner. Filch's office." Sirius said and then realised what he said

"It's alright Mr. Black."

"What year is it sir?" Lily asked politely.

"1997. By the looks of things, you have come into the future. You will have to stay here until further arrangements can be made. But you will be students. I will need to change your appearances."

And with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore had changed James hair to blonde, Lily's eyes to blue, Sirius' eyes to green, and Remus stayed the same.

" The reason, you have stayed as yourself Remus is because, you are a teacher at this school. Only three students will recognize you, but that is ok. But, for various reasons, you cannot stay here under your real names, so you will have to choose an alias."

"Ok, I will be James O'Neil." James said

"Lily—"

"No, Lily. Your name is uncommon. Please choose another."

"Fine. Leah Stewart."

"Any name, ok. I will be John Douglas."

"Sirius, you may not have the name of a famous quidditch player."

"Damn. Ok, Merlin Greaves."

"Sirius, no wizard singers either."

"Fine. Max Jones."

"Nick Harrison" Remus sighed

"Ok, now we have that sorted out. You will all be in Gryffindor as normal. The password is Filius Pinotus. Now, excuse me I must inform the teachers of this incident." Dumbledore said

* * *

They walked into the Gryffindor common room to find two boys and a girl sitting by the fire. The girls brown eyes darted towards them and she sprang out of her seat.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, we came from… Durmstrang, we're in 7th year." Remus said

"All of you? "

"Yep. I'm Sir- Max Jones."

"Oh, we're in 7th year too. If you want I'll give you a tour of the castle."

The two boys rose from their seats and came over towards them.

"I'm Nick Harrison."

"Leah Stewart."

"James O'Neil."

One of the boys, the one with messy dark hair and emerald eyes; held out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." He said as Max/Sirius shook his hand.

James looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _This must be my son. He looks like me too. Though his eyes are different; they must be his mother's eyes. I wonder who she is._

"Ron Weasley." The other boy said. He had blue eyes and flaming red hair.

As Hermione chatted away with the others, James had something that he wanted to do.

"Um, Harry, could you show me my dorm? Please?" He asked

"Yeah, sure."

Harry got up and showed James towards a dormitory.

"This is the only on left. Three boys left at the beginning of this year. It's been empty ever since."

"It hasn't changed a bit." James said

"What?" Harry asked

"Harry, I have something to tell you…"

* * *

**A/N: i'll update soon i promise, please review. i live on reviews and if you don't review... i'll die!**


	2. Shall I tell him?

**Chapter two.**

**A/N: Sirius is alive, and HBP never happened.

* * *

**

"I'm—"

But as James was about to reveal all, Sirius and Remus burst through the door.

"James, umm, can we talk to you?" Remus asked him breathlessly

"Can it wait?"

"Nope, now!" Sirius shouted.

"Harry, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Harry said politely as he walked out.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing? I was trying to tell Harry that I'm his dad!" James shouted as he put a hand through his already messy hair.

"Keep your voice down Prongs! If you tell Harry, you could alter the future, he may not be born!" Remus explained, his grey eyes were serious and his face looked tired as though he had aged as they traveled through time.

"I want to tell him!" James whined

"James, for your safety and his, please do not tell Harry." Remus said

"Fine, Moony why do you have to be so sensible?"

Remus shrugged, he smiled, the first smile James had seen him smile for almost a week. James looked at his schedule; and then grinned, and cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked.

"Snape, is the Potions teacher, and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, is you Moony!" He laughed; as his friends started laughing.

"Oh my god! DADA ought to be rather interesting then!" Sirius shrieked.

* * *

Back in the common room, Hermione was throwing questions at them continuously.

"And, what school did you come from?"

"Umm… Durmstrang," Remus answered slowly, this was one of the details Dumbledore had left out: their history. They would have to make it up for themselves.

"Max, what part of England are you from?"

"Cornwall." Sirius replied; he had realised that Hermione Granger was a very smart girl and she wasn't quite sure about the four new students.

"Why did you all transfer?"

"We got scholarships…" Sirius said

"Hogwarts doesn't have scholarships."

"To a summer quidditch program" Lily finished the sentence, glaring at Sirius for making such a stupid mistake.

"Oh, ok. So, will you be joining the Quidditch team?"

"I'm not sure, if we're good enough." Remus said

"Well, if you're good enough for a scholarship, you should be good enough for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

* * *

Hermione didn't believe any of it. As nice as they seemed, the new students stories seemed to be very fake.

"I'm not sure about the new kids." She said. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Potions, and Hermione thought it was a good time to ask them what they thought.

"I don't know. They're really nice, they're Gryffindors, so they can't be bad." Ron said

"No, I mean, I think their stories are completely made up. They're lying." She said

"Hermione, for once could you just leave them alone?" Harry snapped; Hermione looked very hurt.

"I'm sorry Mione, but maybe we should just give them a chance."

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione sighed

* * *

"Potter, stop mucking around and focus on you potion, the last thing I need right now is you turning Weasley into a purple frog." Snape said. Lily and Sirius (who were partners, much to Lily's dismay.) sniggered at this remark.

"Excuse me Miss Stewart," Snape said turning towards Lily, "do you think that is funny?"

"No Professor Snape." She answered

"Excuse me Sniv—Professor Snape, I was laughing as well." Sirius confessed.

"Well, Jones, you will be joining Miss Stewart in detention." Snape said and then swept off towards Neville Longbottom, whose potion had blown up, resulting in Neville and Seamus Finnegan losing their robes.

Great, Sirius gets detention with Lily, why couldn't it of been me? I mean, I am the one whose been constantly asking her out for the last three years. James thought menacingly, tossing his crushed beetles into the potion, unknowingly causing it to start bubbling a dark, murky blue.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took a while, but i had a million assignments, so blame my teachers!

Please review!

luv ellie!


End file.
